rwbytabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Elise Candice
Appearance Elise Candice is a horse faunus, and as such has white horse ears. Her hair is long, blonde and straight, and she keeps it cut straight across, as well as maintaining straight-cut bangs. Her hair falls just below her shoulders. She has brown eyes, and never wears makeup. She wears a black turtleneck and black leggings, over which she wears white plate armor with gold trim. She takes care to make sure her armor is always polished to be spotless. She wears full plate boots, but only has minimal plating on her otherwise black gloves. She wears an accessory made from her own hair to make it look as though she has a matching tail. Semblance Elise is able to alter how much people and objects weigh, allowing her to lift things or launch enemies more easily. She commonly uses her semblance to make herself lighter and more acrobatic, or heavier to root herself better, making it harder for her enemies to budge her. Weapon In melee form, Elise uses a lance and shield. Her style is primarily focused on keeping a tight defense, while attacking enemies mainly with charges. She uses Dust Crystals in the tip of the Lance to add elemental damage, which she can select using a dial on the handle. In its ranged form, Elise combines Pride and Valor into a single energy weapon resembling a bow. Rather than drawing back a string and shooting physical arrows, drawing and releasing the bowstring mechanism shoots a blast of Dust Energy, meaning that it can use Dust Rounds, but it cannot use mundane ammunition. Pride and Valor's bolts can curve and even change direction entirely, so long as a target is within Elise's line of sight or has been marked with a Beacon Crystal. Without a target, the bolt will continue in the direction it was last moving until it collides with something, or fizzles out after traveling 100ft. Her weapon is white with gold accents Character Her mother and father were both horse faunus, but her father had horse ears, while her mother had a horse tail. She takes after her father, but always wished she had a tail like her mother, because, as far as she's concerned, it would be prettier. As such, she wears an accessory made from her own hair at all times to make it look as though she has a horse tail. After years of suffering discrimination at the hands of her less open-minded classmates, Elise has become adamantly accepting, not allowing anything but actions affect her judgement of others. This is why she became the only student at Haven Academy to accept Sanguine Dour despite his Grimm Eye. This makes Clementine wary of her, but Rusty has no reservations about collaborating with her, despite his distrust of Sanguine. This makes her something of a middle ground in Team CSER, and many of her team's successes were because of her ability to convince them to cooperate. However, this frequently puts her at odds with Clementine, the team's actual leader. She is determined to get everyone to get along, and hopes that eventually Team CSER will truly be able to behave like a team. She values her honor above all else, and refuses to use underhanded techniques unless she absolutely has to, or someone makes her extremely angry, which only ever happens when someone damages her tail accessory or mistreats horses. '''Player Name: '''Daniel MacIsaac Category:PCs Category:Balanced